Conventionally, an electrolytic liquid generating device having an electrolytic electrode device provided with a positive electrode, a conductive film, and a negative electrode is known (see PTL 1). In the electrolytic liquid generating device, ozone water (electrolytic liquid) is obtained by generating ozone (electrolytic product) by means of the electrolytic electrode device.
In the electrolytic electrode device described in PTL 1, a groove part provided with a hole formed in the negative electrode and a hole formed in the conductive film is formed. Water is introduced into the groove part and therefore the electrolytic electrode device can electrolyze the introduced water.
However, in the conventional electrolytic electrode device, water (liquid) introduced into the groove part is apt to be retained in the groove part. Thus, ozone (electrolytic product) obtained by electrolyzing water (liquid) introduced into the groove part is also apt to be retained in the groove part. As a result, dissolution efficiency of ozone (electrolytic product) is decreased and therefore ozone concentration (electrolytic product concentration) is also decreased.